


Gemini

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Twins, castielsentries, this started as an add-on and became a small fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion piece to <a href="http://castielsentries.tumblr.com/post/148757846426/august-10-2016">this</a> entry on castielsentries. </p><p>Twins.</p><p>Perhaps that would be nice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gemini

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was sparked from an ask on tumblr that was in relation to the entry found in the summary about it having an underlying "destiel" tone. Here is just the small backstory that went along with that idea :) Enjoy

At some point both Sam and Dean finally call it (yes I know, I know, but just imagine they actually settle down for one goddamn moment in their lives) and they have the ability to settle down in the bunker as men of letters, their hunting days past them ‘cause they’re getting up there. That doesn’t mean either of them haven’t found someone though. Of course not, rather Sam has a feisty wife, a former hunters herself that they met up in Omaha while hunting a case. One thing led to another and boom, Sam’s hitched. 

Dean never found someone to settle down with per say, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t get what he wanted. He just didn’t expect what he got.

Because while on a hunt in Kansas not too far form the bunker there lies these two little orphans, their lives ripped from them thanks to a demon looking to score on some precious souls. Castiel and Dean find them ‘cause Sam stayed in the bunker, and to send the twins to the hospital would be just begging for questions they couldn’t answer without getting outed, so they don’t. They take the babies in. The twins were no more than 6 months old by Castiel’s estimation.

And of course Cas is right there with these brothers every step of the way. He’ll  be there until the entire Winchester line is gone, and even then he’ll be up in Heaven with them for the rest of his eternity. Cas wasn’t gonna leave Sam and Dean  _ever_ , because the Winchesters were his family. These twins only made that seem even more real. 

A boy and a girl. Dean wanted to call them Bobby and Mary. Castiel wasn’t gonna argue, because he saw the look of fear mixed with hope in his eyes; the look of a newborn parent next to his children. It was fitting that Dean get to experience that, Cas thinks. Dean deserved to be a father without the idea of danger just outside the door. 

Now here’s Cas, angel, human, or something in between, finally realizing that the danger part of their lives is maybe, just maybe, over enough for the Winchesters to actually have the lives they were robbed of, lives they were meant to have if it wasn’t for a Yellow-Eyed Demon in 1983. Imagine what Cas must have thought when Dean tells him that Cas is gonna be an uncle.

Dean may have never known he’d wanted kids, known he’d wanted an apple-pie life despite everything in his past telling him otherwise, but one thing he knew was that if this ever really did happen for real with him––that he’d realize he’d become a  _father––_ he’d need Cas more than ever. Because let’s face it, Dean would’ve freak out with the fear that he’d become John, and no matter what Sam would say otherwise about how Dean was the one that raised him to begin with, it’d be Cas who would bring Dean to any sort of sense for the rest of his life. Of course Cas would be  _so_  happy for him, so happy that Dean (and Sam of course) finally had this shot at having that coveted family that Mary wanted them to have, away from the hunting. Sam and Dean didn’t have to be stone cold hunters anymore. That part was done. There was a new generation now. That didn’t mean hunting was done with them of course. You can’t outrun the life, but you can manage it.

Fast forward a few years now: Dean and Cas hosting bunker birthday parties for these twins, Mary’s first kiss and Dean with a shotgun at the guy responsible, sibling fights with Dean and Cas in either camp, Bobby and Mary learning about what killed their real parents, protection sigils placed around Bobby and Mary’s cribs from when they were young all the way to their teenage beds and for as long as they lived, even when they couldn’t really see them. Cas being there for Dean when he’d break down after accidentally yelling too loudly when Mary didn’t come home right away after a dance or when he went on one hunt later in life that nearly cam back with him to try to take Bobby and Mary. Cas being there and protecting Dean when the twins graduated high school, when Bobby said he wanted to be a hunter on call just like Krissy, when Mary married and said her final goodbyes to Dean and Cas to start a new life, a woman of letters in her own right. Dean breaking down again when he realizes that yeah, he actually did it–– he was a good Dad–– and he did it thanks to Cas.

 Dean realizing a few things about that little thought then and just what all these years have been to him. They’d never had a label; the twins didn’t have one for them either. It was always “Dean and Cas” this, or “Dean and Cas” that. Sure, “uncle” was a thing for a few years, but now Bobby and Mary only ever used that for Sam. The twins knew way before Dean finally realized it, but even after that there was no fancy wedding or proposal. Just a long night of murmurs and crying comforted by a deep blanket and a soft bed. Dean realized some things, things Cas, the twins, Sam, Claire, and pretty much everybody else already knew. Time heals wounds and leaves it to an open mind. It was only a matter of just how long it would take, and Cas wasn’t going anywhere.

In the end, Dean and Cas becoming these “uncles” never had the right ring to it for the twins. Bobby and Mary knew why. To them, Cas and Dean were their fathers, and they always would be. Twins share a bond, and Dean and Cas share a profound bond. It all just fit and fit well for once in these destroyed and shattered lives. A happy ending no one was expecting to actually  _happen_.

And so when Cas sat down that first night after Dean and he had first brought the twins home to the bunker, he realized the mark these children would leave right away and all that it would eventually bring for him and Dean.

_Twins._

_Perhaps that would be nice._

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog the original post [here](http://castielsentries.tumblr.com/post/148821113140/im-getting-a-slight-destiel-vibe-from-the-end-of)


End file.
